Messy Meals
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (Oneshot) Nurp is forced to go to a nice restaurant when he'd rather play and get dirty...but he has his own plans now...


Okay, I've had this little idea festering in my head for a long while, and I felt like after making it a drawing, it was high time to make it a one shot as well. Mixels belongs to LEGO and Cartoon Network. Enjoy!

* * *

It was another standard day on the Mixel Moon. Er, as standard as it could be for the Orbitons. Rokit and Niksput were currently in a rush for something. Constant talking about if the suit was tailored right, who had to shower first, when the reservations were…and then it hit them.

"…Where's Nurp?" Rokit suddenly said, as the two of them peered out of the glass dome…

* * *

Outside, on Mixel Moon, a loud and wet splattering noise was heard over and over…courtesy of one baby Orbiton. Sitting in a large mud puddle, just wearing a diaper, with his spacesuit and helmet hastily tossed in the mud next to him…was Nurp. What was once grey skin was now covered in thick layers of mud that were sloppily dribbling down all over. To make matters worse, he was using his helmet as a makeshift bucket, using clumps scooped with his hands, he was filling it to the brim with mud and then letting it splatter down over his head in a "shower" of ooziness.

"NURP!" Niksput suddenly yelled, zooming in as fast as he could and scooping up Nurp, as a mud-soaked diaper fell to the ground and dribbles of mud coated it in a following trail, while the leader quickly zoomed Nurp inside Orbitopia…where one of Nurp's most hated things awaited…

* * *

Steaming away and filled with bubbles and with a small three-eyed rubber duck floating on top was a freshly-drawn bath…waiting for Nurp. As a glass-shattering scream echoed throughout the moon, Niksput dropped the now-nude and wriggling baby into the tub as he continued to try and squirm away. But, washcloth in hand, Niksput scrubbed Nurp down…even though it lead to tons of puddles soaking the bathroom floor and for Niksput to be as soaking wet as Nurp was. Soon, it was all done, and Nurp was placed in his hoodie towel…only to see something being brought into the bathroom for him to wear…anything but that…

* * *

Soon, Nurp found himself in a stiff black suit, with a red bowtie choking his neck, and a pair of shiny black shoes that pinched at his toes. Sure, his brothers were dressed nicely as well, but they weren't complaining or making a fuss. Nurp was then buckled into his booster seat in the ship space as it headed towards Mixel Land…

…Where it parked at what looked like a VERY fancy restaurant. The kind that you'd need to reserve for months in advance to even get into. The three aliens placed their name and time in, and were then led to a spic and span table with a pure white tablecloth on it. Nurp was placed in very tall and very constricting booster seat that had him buckled in…meaning he had no chance of running.

But…a small idea was slowly creeping into his mind. If he couldn't play in the mud…he'd find some other way to have a bit of his own brand of fun.

* * *

Soon, orders were placed for the table. In some weird twist, this restaurant served soup after the main course as a surprise type, with the plus that it was served right at the table. Eventually, the main courses came to the table: two steaks and a small bowl of spaghetti and meatballs with red sauce.

While the three of them started to eat, Nurp made sure he was showing enough good manners and focus to eat a small chunk of the pasta…but…when everyone was expecting it the least…SPLAT.

Nurp grabbed the bowl of spaghetti and upended it RIGHT on top of his head. Soon, noodles were on top of his head like a wig, sauce covered his suit and face, and the bowl rested on his head like a hat. Nurp just angrily glared at his brothers…who saw this as a time to panic. The two of them quickly unbuckled Nurp out of his seat.

"BATHROOM. NOW." Rokit said, shoving the baby in the direction of the toilets. Of course, none of them had the foresight to go WITH him to clean him up…meaning Nurp was on his own.

* * *

Sure, Nurp complied…somewhat. He pulled the bowl and pasta off of him and rinsed the sauce off of his face…leaving his suit completely messy. He remembered a key fact, though…the fact that the kitchen was right across the small corridor from the bathroom…and he saw the big pot of soup slowly simmering on top of the stove…

And then he started to pull off his bowtie…

* * *

The kitchen was so big and busy with chefs and waiters that no one noticed when the door opened…and a small baby in just a diaper strolled in. Nor did they notice the small baby using the cabinets to climb up onto the countertop. And they ESPECIALLY didn't notice when the lid of the cauldron containing the hot, but not scalding, soup, was opened up and slowly closed again.

Soon, Nurp found himself a tiny bit crowded, but still having the ability to sit down with enough headroom. The soup was thick and creamy and filled with tons of meat and vegetable chunks. Not as thick as mud, mind you, but thick enough that layers of it still stuck to Nurp. He quickly held his breath and dunked down, letting his entire face get covered with the soup as well. His diaper was just as soaked to its highest capacity, too. But, he was having so much fun, and nothing could stop this!

Unfortunately…he didn't realize that the soup crock had been lifted off the stove by now…and was now being wheeled out to be served to a specific table…

* * *

By this point, Niksput and Rokit were getting a bit concerned over Nurp. He had been in the bathroom for so long…

Before either of them could react, the soup caldron was wheeled out to their table. They decided they could at least wait for the soup to be served, right? But, before any of them could react, the lid of the soup was lifted up…

…And sitting right inside it was Nurp.

The entire area went quiet. Niksput and Rokit didn't say a thing out of pure anger. Nurp didn't say a thing out of pure embarrassment and fear. Soon, the silence was broken by a small rumbling noise and a few bubbles coming from the soup…right near Nurp.

Before anything could be said by anyone, Rokit threw a pile of Mucks on the table, Niksput swiped up Nurp, and the three Orbitons rushed out of the restaurant and into the ship space, leaving nothing but awkwardness and a stinky-smelling soup that now had a sopping wet diaper floating on top if it.

* * *

The ship space screeched onto the moon as the three Orbitons rushed into Orbitopia, Nurp still being carried by Niksput. By now, the soup had crusted over onto him, meaning it would be trickier to clean off. The faucet roared on as hot water filled the bathtub, this time of the smaller and less fancy bathroom. This time, it was just plain water, too. No bubble bath, no rubber ducks. Just Niksput angrily scrubbing at Nurp with a soapy washcloth while he tried to hold the baby still. His face was already showing thin gray lines…from right under his eyes: tears dripping down from crying.

Meanwhile, Rokit grabbed chicken wire and was working on rolling around outside…right around the mud puddle. Soon, what seemed like a good makeshift fence was placed around it. It was practically impenetrable!

* * *

That night, after going through his second bath, and being sent straight to bed, Nurp slowly awoke from his sleep. By then, his brothers were also asleep as well. Ever so quietly, he slunk out of his bed, his footie pajamas making his every movement. He soon pressed the hatch open on his bedroom door, and snuck out onto the surface of the Mixel Moon. He saw his mud puddle: surrounded by chicken wire. With a good pull, Nurp managed to make a large enough hole for him to fit himself through. With a grin, possibly out of pure tiredness and deliriousness, he felt for the zipper of his footie pajamas…

* * *

He didn't know what happened, but Nurp soon found himself once again in the bathroom, a blurry feeling coming over him as he slowly woke up. The pouring water sounded like a jackhammer rushing into his head as he noticed his brothers, still in their pajamas and still tired and cross, staring at him, along with the Glowkies, who just looked concerned. Turns out, playing in the mud in the middle of the night in just a diaper is not a good idea. And now, Nurp had the flu, with a fever and a headache to prove it.

Soon, he once again found the mud cleaned off of him as he was placed back into another pair of pajamas, as the Glowkies tucked him into bed while his brothers tried to go back to sleep. In an effort to help, Globert brought a tray with two containers of something into Nurp's room and set it on his lap for him to eat. One look at it, his red fever-flushed face went green, and baby retching noises filled the air of the Mixel Moon. What was it, you ask?

…It was a bowl of soup and a plate of plain noodles.

THE END


End file.
